


Dying is overrated, lets overthrow the government

by DumbestofAsses



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: #givetommyinnitwater2020, Bombing, Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade Friendship, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Insane Wilbur Soot, Mild Gore, Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Starvation, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit centric, Traitor Toby Smith | Tubbo, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, i like hurting them ok, ig?, no respawning, techno hugs are best hugs, techno just wants a nap, tommyinnit is a little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbestofAsses/pseuds/DumbestofAsses
Summary: Wilbur is doing this for the best- He’s doing this for l'manberg. Tommy doesn't understand, Wilbur knows Tommy will try to stop himWilbur knows if he let Tommy come with him- if he listened to Tommy- he wouldn't be able to do the deed.But he has to do it.For l'manberg.For his family.Even if he doesn't have any left after this.He's willing to risk it all to take down the tyrant.__Or in which Wilbur blows up Manberg with everyone in it, this is the aftermath.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Eret & Niki | Nihachu, Floris | Fundy & Jschlatt, GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Luke | Punz & Sapnap, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 45
Kudos: 424





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yorokobi_669](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yorokobi_669/gifts).



> You ever just? waksdgkpsbgde and a fic appears in your hand? yeah. that.
> 
> Please go read @Yorokobi_669 's fic called 'you'll stay in this cage until your done' its amazing!!! kinda inspired my mind to make this fuck of a fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur isn't feeling well right now, call back later?
> 
> \---"HELP" SKRZZZZ---
> 
> \----SHUT UP TOMMY SKEBVCY-----
> 
> haha sorry about that idk how that little rascal escaped! Enjoy the chapter :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is insane Wilbur, what did you expect? Him to have a plan??? to have thought this through? H A H idiota he has you fooled! that man has no plans!!!

Wilbur is doing this for the best

He’s doing this for l'manberg

Tommy doesn't understand

Wilbur knows Tommy will try to stop him

Wilbur is filled with paranoia and fear

He's been betrayed before

He doesn't want to get betrayed again

_He won't give them the chance to betray him_

Wilbur knows if he let Tommy come with him- if he listened to Tommy- he wouldn't be able to do the deed.

But he has to do it.

For l'manberg.

For his family.

Even if he doesn't have any left after this.

He's willing to risk it all to take down the tyrant.

_It’s for the best he tells himself_

"Where are we going, Wilbur? I haven't seen this part before, Wilbur? Wilbur?"

Wilbur’s grip on Tommy’s arm tightens as he grits his teeth. _He has to do this._

"Wilbur please- Wilbur you’re hurting me- Wilbur- Wilbur where are we going," Tommy snivelled, tears welling in his eyes, not pouring because Tommyinnit doesn’t cry.

Rather than answer Wilbur commanded Tommy, "Tommy give me your stuff. ill put it away" Wilbur says- pleads- he can’t let Tommy stop him- he can’t get Tommy caught up in this.

Tommy pauses "Wilbur what-"

"JUST DO IT" Wilbur screams at him

Tommy flinches back "Wilbur-" he stutters.

Wilbur sighs and looks down at Tommy, "Tommy I’m sorry just- please. do it."

Tommy stares at Wilbur. Wilbur stares back.

They stare at each other until Tommy concedes, Tommy’s hands shake as he takes off his armour. 

"You’re not gonna do it right? that’s why you’re doing this right? We- we can’t do it if we don’t have stuff right? We- we can stay and farm potatoes with Techno" Tommy pleads with his brother in all but blood.

Wilbur opens his mouth as if to say something ~~to tell him the truth~~ but decides better of it, and instead, he just nods his head wordlessly

Tommy’s smile brightens a bright he only ever saw in The Before- before the election- before the wars. When Tommy was just a child. Not a war soldier. Wilbur’s vision blurs.

"I’m so sorry Tommy" Wilbur whispers hoarsely after Tommy finishes putting his stuff away.

"Wha-" Tommy begins but he never gets to finish asking as his body meets the cold cobblestone

Wilbur watches Tommy fall. He watches as Tommy doesn’t get up- passed out, as Wilbur planned, though it does little to soothe the hole in his stomach while watching.

Wilbur picks up Tommy and moves him into a cell. Wilbur wraps Tommy in a blanket, "I’ll be back in a couple hours, little brother. Everything will be better then. No more war. No more Schlatt. I promise.” Wilbur says softly, giving Tommy’s hair a ruffle before turning to move Tommy’s stuff to his dumb, dumb room, beside his stupid pistons.

Wilbur walks through the tunnel he carved out and jumped over the hole made of obsidian onto Tommy’s stupid Prime path, and into their home, Pogtopia, the Underground city.

Wilbur walks past Techno making the potato farm bigger.

Techno had been working for almost three days straight, under normal circumstances Wilbur would tell Techno to take a break immediately and force him to sleep or eat but he'll do that, later. When everything was set right.

Today’s events will go down in history, as the day L'manberg won back its freedom. Again.

  
  
  


Tubbo thought the festival was going on as planned.

There were stalls selling different foods, the stage was set for the speeches, everyone was having fun according to Schlatt.

But Schlatt didn’t know what Tubbo knew, what Tommy had told him.

He couldn’t even tell Schlatt, not without getting hurt or compromised.

Tubbo had told Ninachu and Eret what Wilbur was planning.

Well actually he told Nikky and Nikky told him to tell Eret.

Tubbo was a little suspicious at first but soon it was found that Eret was ok now.

The rebellions big brother Eret was helping L’manberg again, even after his betrayal.

Techno was nowhere in sight which was weird but then again this was techno he might not have even bothered to come.

Ok maaaybeee he’ll tell Schlatt.

If they can’t find Wilbur before the speech.

They would find Wilbur.

They had to.

Looking for a fugitive without alerting anyone of the presence of that fugitive is oddly difficult.

Wilbur couldn’t be anywhere where he could be noticed from the festival so clearly, he had to be either hiding underground like Pogtopia itself or- 

_the fireworks_

“Liking the show, boys?” Wilbur said standing on a pile of TNT.

It’s worse than they could have imagined. There’s so much TNT. So much.

Suddenly Tubbo’s back in L'manberg’s Blackstone walls as Dream lights the TNT that blew their entire land up.

Tubbo hears Nikky and Eret scream and he’s back in the present.

"WILBUR PLEASE- HOW HOW IS THIS ANY BETTER THAN DREAM? DURING OUR WAR FOR FREEDOM" Tubbo screamed, memories edging his mind

"Wilbur put down the flint and steel-" Eret said calmly- voice wavering- with his hands up

"SHUT UP TRAITOR! YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN THE TYRANT!" Wilbur yelled at Eret. Eret had no retort.

Eret tried to tell Wilbur he’s wrong but he couldn’t because Wilbur was right he DID betray them- for what kingship? Eret tried to think of anything to say to Wilbur but his throat felt like sandpaper his attempts at words came out as a pathetic squeak. 

Eret looked at Wilbur, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Please Wilbur we're trying to help you," Niki said trying to calm Wilbur down.

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT U _P SHUT UP SH_ **_UT UP SHUT UP_ **" Wilbur screeched straining his lungs, with his eyes closed he was pulling his own hair out, Wilbur’s eyes were leaking tears.

"YOUR ALL TRAITORS! ALL OF YOU! I NEVER SHOULD HAVE TRUSTED ANY OF YOU!"

Wilbur’s crying face, as he screamed, was enough to make them all pause. All tubbo could think of was Tommy’s voice when he told him _"Wilburs gone fucking insane, man"_

"Wilbur-" Tubbo started

Tubbo was interrupted by Jschaltt entering the room.

"Just WHAT is going on here" Schlatt’s commanding voice boomed.

Before anyone could say anything Wilbur started laughing hysterically

"ITS THE FUCKING FIREWORKS SHOW!" Wilbur cackled

"WILBUR PLEASE YOU DONT HAVE TO DO THIS" Tubbo yelled, others had followed Schlatt into the room and saw the once benevolent, kind president laugh hysterically on top of a pile of TNT with a flint and steel in his hands, it was enough to make anyone pause

"OH BUT I DO" Wilbur laughed lighting the TNT underneath his feet, before walking backwards off it.

Everyone ran, Sapnap used an enderpearl.

All Tubbo could see was a malevolent dream and an insane Wilbur.

he couldn’t tell what was real anymore.

Wilbur wasn’t leaving

_Wilbur wasn’t leaving_

Wilbur seemed stuck in his spot laughing before his laughter turned into silent tears.

_Why wouldn't he leave_

Tubbo ran towards him- towards the TNT- and tackled Wilbur away from it as far as he could

_He’s not about to lose a brother_

  
  


Wilbur laughed as he saw everyone run as if they could escape this there’s TNT everywhere! He hid them! Underground! They wont stand a chance. They’ll all die!

And then they’ll all be safe.

Safe.

His laughing seemed to slow and he could feel his cheeks getting wet.

Suddenly he felt the air in his lungs escape as he felt something- someone run into him.

Tubbo?

What?

No no no he can’t he’ll die

"TUBBO"

Wilbur used their falling momentum and turned on the heel of his feet so that he covered tubbo with his body.

He heard a bang as he felt his body fly across the room. All he could feel was pain.

  
  


Tubbo closed his eyes and waited for the pain. When it didn’t hurt as bad as he expected Tubbo slowly pried his eyes open and OH MY GOD

explosions continued ion the distance

Wilbur coughed and his lips turned red before he fell

  
  


_Earlier in a mansion far away_

  
  


"Skeppy come onnnnnnnnnnn," Bad whined to his best friend

"no," Skeppy pouted

"The festivals gonna be fun!!!!" Bad grunted as he tried to pull Skeppy up, but as a man made partly of diamonds he was kinda heavy.

"noooooooooooo" Skeppy pouted.

"Pwease?" pleaded bad

"Nooo, stayyyyy!!" Skeppy pouted like a child

"ARGH- YOURE ALWAYS LIKE THIS!" Bad pouted and dropped to the ground crosslegged.

"I just- I don’t- I have a bad feeling about it. ok? i- I cant-," Skeppy said, jittery.

Bad frowned.

"ok, we'll stay here, happy?"

"YAYYY!" Skeppy cheered clapping

Skeppy and Bad decided to play Uno while they waited for the festival to finish. They played through 6 rounds of the game before Bad decided Skeppy was cheating and threw his cards at him.

Skeppy just laughed, he told Bad, “You’re was just bad at the game” 

(bad was right about the cheating)

"HOW DO YOU EVEN CHEAT IN UNO????" Bad screamed, annoyed

"You say that likes it’s hard?" Skeppy teased his best friend

"AHA! SO I WAS RIGHT YOU WERE CHEATING!" Bad said happily, doing his 'i was right' dance

Bad doesn’t call it his 'i was right' dance but that’s what Skeppy calls it mentally and that’s all that matters.

Skeppy giggled at his friend’s antics feeling better than he had for a few days. He didn’t know why but he had this feeling something was off. Bad was right though- it was probably nothing. 

But his friend never treats it like it is. Skeppy will never admit it but that means more to him than anything he could ask for.

"I'm sick of Uno wanna go take a walk?" Skeppy asked Bad

bad looked at him, pausing his 'i was right' dance "Of course!" Bad smiled and grabbed Skeppy’s hand and pulled him up (Skeppy really just jumped up but lets Bad think he could drag him)

As Skeppy and bad walked, they talked about things.

it had started off normal, trees!

But trees lead to flowers and flowers lead to bees and bees lead to tubbo and somehow on their peaceful walk they ended up talking about the war

"I mean yeah I think it’s mean for Jschlatt to ban them from their own home! even if Tommy is annoying and always swears- Skeppy what’s wrong?" bad stopped to look at his friend

"It’s just- today has been awesome but somehow the more time passes the more I feel like somethings wrong," Skeppy mutters, "somethings wrong."

Bad tries to find the words to help his friend when suddenly all of his thoughts were interrupted by an explosion.

It was in the distance, but it was really big.

For a second all bad could see was white and then-

Skeppy whipped his head around as soon as he heard an explosion. it came from the festival.

"Skeppy! We have to help them!" Bad yelled

Skeppy nodded and they both started running as fast as they could towards Manberg.

They ran as fast as they could to Manberg.

They run past burning trees, burning from the embers thrown around by the explosion. They ran as fast as their legs could take them. When they finally reach Manberg the last of the explosions had already faded and nothing but destruction was left in its wake. Everyone who joined the festival is injured.

"SKEPPY HELP ME DO EMERGENCY AID" Bad screamed

Skeppy had never seen bad so scared in his life

_double meanwhile/earlier_

Huh. That was weird.

Techno could swear that was the 8th time he’s seen Wilbur run past his potato farm. Techno has no idea how long he’s been working on the farm but normally Wilbur would have told him to stop at least 12 hours ago.

Welp

Doesn’t matter.

He doesn’t care as long as he can do some potatoes.

He hasn’t heard Tommy yell in a while either. Double weird.

But all it means is more potatoes babyyyyy

Eh theyd be fine

potatoes, potatoes, potatoes, potatoes

ok enough potatoes

Not that techno would willingly stop making the farm

they needed more this farm cleasrly isnt enough

but... like… he kinda wants a nap. And to eat potatoes. So he takes a nap and eats potatoes.

He sets a timer on his comms to wake him up in a couple of hours.

He just wants a nap, man

Techno lies down in someones bed and before he knows it he falls asleep.

Instead of waking to the ring of his comms, Techno wakes to the ground being shaken like a toy in a box in the grubby hands of a toddler. The shaking running through the ground Techno lived on shook him out of his bed and he landed directly onto his face.

OH COME ON

He just wanted a nap, man. What was that anyway? 

Techno gets up to look, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes Techno walked up the stairs and broke the dirt door hiding Pogtopia.

Man, that’s a lot of fire. Wait, was that an explosion earlier. You mean someone blew something up… without ME.

Techno sighed into his comms and asked "What"

Dream answered shortly after "well i may have underestimated how insane Wilbur went"

"what"

"i gave him TNT, didnt expect him to try to do a suicide bomb"

"what"

"gave Wilbur TNT"

"you mean Wilbur did this"

"yeah...?"

"and he didn’t tell me"

"wait he didn’t tell you?"

"no, as you can tell me being woken up from my nap by an explosion was just for fun"

"...Wilburs not okay is he?"

"Why’re you asking ME?"

"im going to go to the festival"

"you want me to go too dont you"

"Yeah"

Techno closed comms and sighed again.

what in the world happened.

Techno walked to Manberg, as the human GPS he is, made it there at the same time as Dream who was twice as close to Manberg than he was. Well, what was left of Manberg which wasn’t really much. Bad and Skeppy were tending to the injured and there was a lot of injured.

"What happened here," Techno said in his monotone voice.

Bad paused his work for a second, "i have no idea but if you don’t come here and HELP techno, dream i will- ARG" bad shouted

Techno shrugged "It’s not like i have anything better to do" there’s not much to do when everyone’s so hurt

Techno and Bad ended up having the most medical expertise out of the four of them- Bad because well duh he’s bad he’ll help anyone and Techno because battles lead from one to another and wounds are just another part of his day now. Bad and Skeppy work together as a single unit and so do Dream and Techno, dealing with the worst of the injured first.

Techno paused when he saw Wilbur and Tubbo’s bodies- _his little brothers are hurt._

Tubbo’s not nearly as hurt as Wilbur even though they’re right beside each other so Techno can only assume Tubbo was protected by Wilbur- _Wilbur did this_

"Tec-," Tubbo coughed hoarsely, reaching out for Techno.

Techno paused what he was doing to go to Tubbo.

Tubbo grabbed his shirt

Techno let him

"tech-no" tubbo sobbed

Techno squeezed his shoulder in reassurance, "I’m here"

Techno stayed there holding tubbo until Tubbo’s grip on his shirt loosened and his arm fell down. Tubbo passed out.

Techno stared at his brothers. He didn’t cry. Nows not the time. He has to help the others.

Techno, Dream and Skeppy work wordlessly and bad yells commands at them about what to do for the patients. 

They work through the night. Everyones so hurt. And they’re so tired, but they can’t stop- Someone always needs their attention. At some point, everyone was shifted to a makeshift hospital, Techno can’t really remember.

They’d decided to rest in shifts, one pair sleeps while the other works. They switch every couple of hours. 

Techno could wish he could say that he got some good sleep but he couldn’t- not while his family was this hurt.

_and where the hell is Tommy?_

Techno didn’t do much more than eat and help everyone with patients, Bad would force him to rest once in while techno didn’t need it but he appreciated the effort.

  
  


_Fucking damnit_ Dream thought

He didn’t know what he was expecting anymore, probably along the lines of 'they fought for this land they deserve it' but fuck why didn’t he see this coming? He saw Wilbur slipping _he should have_ realized this. 

Schlatt may not be Wilbur but Wilbur sure as hell isn't Wilbur. God- fucking-

He couldn’t let himself get distracted by his own mind almost everyone was hurt- his friends, his once enemies now friends, and someone he considered an enemy. He didn’t want any of them to die… not even his enemies.

In the War for Independence, both sides specifically made sure to not let anyone die, came to an agreement about one thing. It was a violent, violent war was but it was bloodless, no one died. A bloodless violent war. That’s what he expected this war to be too.

Not- Not this. Never this

Dream left the hospital for a second to catch his breath. He slid off his mask that covered half his face and stared at the stars. He once heard that when people die they join the stars. He hoped nobody ended up there tonight.

"Dream" Techno voice tore through his pity festi- party. His pity party.

Dream slid his mask back on.

"Whats up Techno" Dream said not looking away from the stars.

Techno walked up to behind dream and put his hand on Dream’s shoulder, "u gud?" he asked.

Dream debated telling Techno that yeah, yeah he’s ok but in the end, he just said a curt "no"

Techno sat beside dream and they silently looked at the stars for a few minutes before Skeppy informed them it was their turn to take care of the patients. Dream nodded and they left.

Bad was dealing with patients until the last possible second but as soon as he sat down beside Skeppy he collapsed. 

It was their turn to help

  
  


Karl was the first to wake up.

Like properly, not- not delirious or anything.

He had eating caramel apples with Punz on the other side of the festival when the TNT went off, so they were the least harmed.

Karl tried to help them the others but they forced him to rest and heal first. He woke up at dawn- he was okay. well not okay- none of them were okay, but he’s better than before and that’s okay

They might be able to save the others.

Soon after him, Punz woke up.

Punz kept poking Karl to see if he’d react or if he died. Karl tried smacking him in retaliation and for the first time in long long painful hours- days?- everyone laughed .

After them was Purpled.

He was just minding his own business when the explosion went off knocking him off his feet, his back covered in burns. But he’s awake. He’s _alive_

And that’s more than any of them could have hoped for.

After purpled was Sapnap.

Sapnap enderpearled away- only caught behind a stall. He was lucky to have that enderpearl, no one was expecting a fight. Sapnap got it by pouring water on enderman for fun while he was playing with george

Sapnap- of course- got worried about Karl.

In the end, he made fun of everyone, he got made fun of back. It was the closest any of them could go to normal.

it had been almost a day and a half since the explosion- probably more, they had lost track of time so many hours ago

no one else woke up that day

nearly another half a day later tubbo woke up

he was shielded from the worst of the damage by Wilbur.

When tubbo woke up he cried. Techno gave him water and held him in his arms in a hug making circles in his back until tubbo stopped crying. Everyone else felt like they saw something they werent suppossed to see.

The air was depressing again, but hey, whats air without deppression?

Tubbo tried to help, he was delegated to bed once again. Karl tried to cheer him up, it worked. They were giggling messes at their terrible puns and Sapnap getting increasingly mad from being called 'sapmap' from dream.

The others would wake up- they had to.

George was the next to wake up.

He was standing behind the rest of the Manbergdieans when the explosions went off.

He woke up nearly a day after tubbo, things were dtarting to look hopeful

Sapnap and George somehow managed to get into a fight despite being contained to medical beds and unable to move properly because of injuries.

Quakity and Fundy woke up soon after.

Quakity made jokes soon after but it was clear he wasnt ok, the others made sure to let him grieve in his own special Quakity way.

Eret and Niki woke up half a day later within an hour of each other.

It was looking better for the group. 

Sure most of them were too injured to leave their cots but theyre alive. _They’re alive._ They’re not going to die. things were looking hopeful. _They were hopeful._

Schaltt woke up another day later.

Things werent looking as hopeful. Schlatt couldnt see, _he was blind_ , the explosion hit him pretty hard wasn’t pretty but... they could adjust.

They were on deaths bed, injured, scared, scarred, but they were, somehow, alive. They weren’t okay yet.

But this was good enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> end of prologue :)
> 
> see you later! 
> 
> *holds out hands* gimme love
> 
> edit: was anyone gonna tell me AO3 doesn't keep my strikethrough I'm out here looking like an absolute BUFFOON like an IDIOT and yall LIKE this? DISGUSTING


	2. 0.5 Awkward conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward but needed conversations happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so bad at conversations ignore me

"We should talk about what happened- before before Wilbur wakes up," Quakity said 

"What even happened? Me and Skeppy only saw the exp- saw the aftermath," Bad asked gently, still really worried, clasping and unclapsing his hands together.

Everyone was quiet for a moment before Tubbo hiccupped, "Wilbur tried to kill us"

Bad stared in shock and horror

"No- no way- I mean- I know, Wilbur was mad but- but he wouldn't-" Karl started

"WELL HE DID," george yelled angrily. 

Karl jumped, Geroge watched regretfully "Karl im sorry just-"

Karl sighed "its okay geroge- this this last week has been hard on all of us" Karl sighed

There was an awkard silence streching on for an uncomfortable amount of time before schlatt interrupted it.

"Techno, why are  _ you  _ here?" asked Schlatt venom seeping out of his words.

"Yeah, why  _ are _ you here arent you on Wilburs side?" Sapnap asked skepticaly, squinting his eyes suspiciously at the man-pig in the room.

"The explosion interrupted my nap, had to deal with this instead," Techno said coolly, shrugging his shoulders as if he was talking about a regular afternoon rather than a near-death experience for most in that room.

"Wait- you didn't know?" George gawked at Techno

"Does it  _ look  _ like i knew you dipsh-" Techno started but Bad stopped him with a "Language"

Everyone paused. Techno never swore- he must be really tierd.

there was a moment of silence where you could only hear the pained breaths of everyone in the room.

"I knew," whispered tubbo, so so quiet but so so much louder than the silence that hung around their heads. 

There wasn't silence for much longer after that.

Almost everyone started yelling. It was chaos, it was impossible to hear one voice without hear several talking over it. The medical room soon sounded like a middle school debate after the teacher left the room. The cacophony of voices sounded like the crunch of a metal can, multiplied by 3. The only ones who weren’t yelling at Tubbo were Dream, Techno, Eret and Niki. Techno was completely silent before drawing in a big breath-

"QUIET" Techno yelled- another big surprise from the man. Everyone started quieting, from either fear or surprise.

"I tried to stop him- I tried to stop him-" Tubbo cried. Tubbo hiccuped shaking, techno went over and sat beside him.

"Why didn’t you tell us?" Quakity asked, voice breaking in betrayal

"LIKE I  _ COULD  _ TELL YOU" Tuboo hiccupped and hid his face in Technos shirt, techno didn’t protest, just put an arm around him.

"He told me and Eret- we- we did what we could this- it was worse than any of us could have imagined!" Nikky stood up for the youngest in the room "You guys either wouldn't have believed us! Or throw out Tubbo!"

"Why would we throw out tubbo?" Schlatt asked, genuine hurt booming through his voice.

Eret and Niki looked away

Techno avoided the question, "Did Tommy tell you?" Techno asked Tubbo

Tubbo nodded into his shirt.

"Guess Tommy told him," Techno said looking back up to the crowd

"Well if thats true why did Tommy know yet you didn’t?" Sapnap stared at Techno

"I didn't know if he knew or not, i just guessed," Techno shrugged

Sapnap leaned back satisfied with this answer

"Ok but where the is Tommy then???" Purpled asked

The rebels team said idk in different ways, 

techno shrugged, 

Eret just said 'idk', 

Niki worried, 

Tubbo’s grip on Techno’s shirt increased.

"How do we know Tommy’s not with Wilbur?" Punz asked,

"If he wanted the plan to work he wouldn't have told Tubbo," Eret said and Tubbo nodded.

They didn’t really look that convinced.

“Tommy gave me his disk,” Tubbo explained, everyone in the room was shocked, but if there was one person Tommy would willingly give one of his disks too, it would be Tubbo.

Once the shock of the disk wore off Skeppy asked, "How  _ did _ Wilbur even get that much tnt? the amount of TNT you’d need to blow up Manberg that's badly isn’t just a few, especially not n such a short amount of time." 

Dream snapped his head to the side quickly

" _ Dream _ ?" George asked betrayl coating the edges of the name as it came out of his throat.

"I didn't expect it to be this bad," Dream said, voice barely above a mumble, "It wasn't supposed to get this bad," Dreams voice cracked, eyes burning.

"You  _ knew _ , no not even that, you  _ helped  _ him," Schlatt accused, voice full of anger.

Dream’s silence was a telling answer

"Fuck you Dream," Schlatt growled, Dream said nothing, refusing to look at the people he helped hurt

"Why?" george croaked out, looking at his friend in disbelief, there were tears welling in his eyes.

"I’m sorry," Dream’s voice broke as he said the word.

The people in the room, l'manbergian or otherwise all looked at Dream in shock. Within all of the time they knew the prideful ruler he had never once said sorry- and not like this- never like this. 

The room was silent, whether it was from the shock or betrayal could be debated.

"I- I'll leave you guys to continue your conversation," Dream said when he finally caught his breath

"Dream..." Sapnap started

"Stay- its your conversation too," george said, dream stopped leaving

If you looked at dream he looked like he was trying to absorb into the wall and honestly same.

"Nobody expected Wilbur to have lost his mind Dream- Tommy- Tommy even told me and I didn’t believe it," Tubbo said finally not hiding in Techno’s shirt but refusing to give up the hug

"Tubbo..." Niki murmured

Nobody expected this to happen

Maybe except Wilbur but hes not here is he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> give me attention or d i e <3
> 
> remember to leave a kudo or comment!


	3. 0.75 Tubbo has a mental breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> started writing the chapter- had a mental breakdown. bon apitite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im prolly gonna edit this later-

Tubbo had been awake for a while. Schlatt had woken up a couple of days ago so it had been a week? a week-ish since the festival.

Tubbo had been trying to get better really fast, like if he could speed up his healing time, real quick? Admin*, can you do that? No? Awww

Tubbo had been trying to get his legs to work properly again but apparently a week without moving from your bed after being caught in an explosion then walking is kinda hard. Tubbo wanted to talk to his brothers but Wilbur was still in a coma, Tommy was still mia, and Techno was busy helping with everyone else

Turns out a hospital with only four non-injured people is kinda understaffed. ...especially with the others injuries…

Karl, Punz, purpled sapnap and tubbo had been doing better than everyone else so that was a plus right? they hadn’t been as caught up in it and tubbo had been protected.

Techno and Bad were trying to find ways to help everyone, as they were well versed in medical knowledge but...

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Tubbo asked the medical professionals of the group (in any other universe they would never have been called professionals)

“iT WOULD BE EASIER, IF YOU GUYS STOPPED TRYING TO HELP, AND PASS OUT TRYING WHEN YOU'RE BODIES CAN’T HANDLE IT,” yelled Bad, mostly at everyone.

The offenders who had done exactly that flinched, yes one of them was Tubbo.

Now Tubbo didn’t mean to do this continuously but… It was... hard adjusting. Everything happened so fast. Now nothings happening. Tubbo just needed something to do. Sitting in a bed all day was terrible.  ~~ He could help them- he could help them he just needed to  _ help _ Tommy trusted him  _ wheres Tommy? Wheres Tommy? _ ~~

Tubbo just wished everything would go back to normal. Nobody hurt. Everyone there. Everything  _ used to be _ fine.

No. Nothing was fine. Nothing was ever fine. Was anything ever fine? Wilbur definitely wasn’t fine even before the festival. 

Wilbur wasn't fine. Tommy told him this.  _ Tommy told him this.  _ Why didn’t he stop him? Why didn’t he stop him?

~~ He’s only 16 why were he and Tommy the only ones to even try ~~

_ Tommy trusted me with his disk and he couldn’t even stop Wilbur.  _ Is Tommy mad at me did I do something? where is Tommy  _ where is Tommy? Is Tommy hurt what happened where Tommy WHERE MY BEST FRIEND _

Wilbur would know. Wilbur still cares about us. Wilbur protected Tubbo. But Wilbur won’t wake up- he can’t wake up. And bad and techno cant find a way to wake him up.

Tubbo just wants his friend.

Tubbo just wants his friend.

“Are you sure I can’t do anything to help?” Tubbo asked.

Techno glared at him and flicked his finger on Tubbo’s forehead.

“Owwwww,” Tubbo said rubbing the part of his forehead Techno flicked.

“No you can’t help,” Techno glared at Tubbo.

Tubbo scowled.

“I just wanna help,” Tubbo mumbled. Tubbo heard some noises of agreement, then sighs, probably from the people taking care of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have 3 chapters written- 
> 
> but i wanna see them apnick before I post them rather than after now-
> 
> do you just want me to post them.
> 
> My hallucinations got bad sorry for how long this took-
> 
> oh yeah
> 
> uhhhhh subscribe top techno blade
> 
> *Admin: I kinda made admins like a religion/religous figure here lmao. Also dream is admin and he has a cult... hmmm?


	4. 1 Tommy and water? Less likely than you think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im not writing chapter but tiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here u go sorry for the wait I got distracted making another fic and then dealing with my drawing technoblade disease (where everytime you try to draw it turns into technoblade) then I got distracted by making a less mis animatic but then I got distracted by *anothetr* fic idea I had and then I actually finished it- in 2 days- haha- im in pain 
> 
> this was originally gonna be another before 1 but I scrapped that entire thing so just... take this *shoves fic at you*
> 
> I'm not good with the focus thing okay.

The ones to wake up the earliest have been doing better. They can walk around now even if they need help sometimes, and only for short periods of time. Like a minute. Okay, maybe two. Okay he might have wildly understated their commitment to trying to walk but- they don’t deserve that much. But that’s an improvement so hooray I guess? 

Wilbur still hasn't woken up, It had been over a week, almost two. Techno and Bad combed through every medical texts they could find to help him, but there was a slight problem, they didn’t really have a lot of stuff.

Wilbur had the most contact with the explosives and he got shrapnel stuck in his back. Like IronVillager. Or however, that book went.

Techno sighed

"Have you found anything to help Wilbur out of his coma yet?" Bad asked, Techno shook his head.

Skeppy opened the door to the room, it’s where they kept their stuff- well it was just what they had on them when the explosion rang. Man, they need more stuff. 

"Heyyyy Techno, the others are calling for you," Skeppy said walking in with his elbows pointing up and his hand clasped behind his neck, like in one of those animes Techno read as a kid.

"Ok," techno said nodding and walked over to the medical room

In the medical room, Dream was sitting beside George on George’s cot whose cot was beside Sapnap’s. They were playing a card game of some sort on a block put between the cots, he thinks? They don’t have cards.

On the other side of the room, Tubbo was talking to Eret, Nikky and Quakity about something, it was probably something dumb. Like life.

From the north fundy and Schlatt were talking to each other about something not important. Let some highschool girls finding out the hot new tea but it was really lukewarm tea. 

Karl and Punz were throwing things at purpled across the room waiting for a reaction, and a reaction they did get. Ah how he hoped they would fight, but alas they were not strong enough yet- that's why Techno was doing this, to see them fight.

"Who called me here," Techno said in his usual monotone voice.

Dream looked up from laughing at Sapnap to see Techno in the doorway, "I did."

Techno tilted his head as if to ask 'why?'

"Pogtopia... its- We should search it, we might find something important or Tommy," Dream said, and cleared his throat when he saw everyone stop what they were doing to watch him

"What’s this I hear about pogtopia?" Fundy said fox ears perking up.

"We should search there?" Dream said but it ended as more of a question

"Can I come too if you go?!!!" Tubbo asked and suddenly everyone was asking

"You guys can't even walk properly why are you trying to reach pogtopia?" Techno said tiredness entering his voice

“Hey! I was like that  _ before _ the explosion,” Schlatt complained, not really caring about Pogtopia as much as the insult.

"The only ones out of us who can go are Skeppy, me, you and Bad, and 2 people should stay back in case the others need something," Dream said, ignoring the protests of the others

"They're acting like we're not even here," Karl pouted, but he was alas ignored by the duo.

"So you're saying me and you should go," Techno asked flavourlessly, purposely ignoring Karl wich just made Karl just pouted harder. Punz gave Karl a pat on the back, Karl’s face turned red and he let out a high pitched shriek.

"Hey wait why are those two going- both of them are with Wilbur!" Schlatt objected

"Techno is the only one here who knows how to get to Pogtopia," Dream simply stated, as if he had prepped for this question

"I know!" Tubbo says to Schlatt’s dismay.

"Tubbo you're too injured," Techno said sharply staring at the injured boy.

"Okaaayyyyyy fineeee," Tubbo said, but his eyes said something else

Techno sighed, "I'll tell you if I find him okay?" 

Tubbo nodded

"While we're out is there anything anyone needs from their places? We shouldn't go out too often with..." Dream drawled

"We'll be fine," George reassured Dream

Dream lifted the edges of his mouth into a slight smile, "I know."

Dream already told Skeppy and Bad. They'll be able to handle it.

With that, the pig and man duo left their makeshift hospital where they’d been staying for the past couple of weeks or however long it has been- it felt like forever.

Dream had a list of what everyone wanted. it was mostly made up of clothes and more medical supplies. Dream and Techno stopped by all of their houses and got everything they need then rinse and repeat. they also took some stuff off the list- they thought they’d need. Like backpacks, to actually, ya know,  _ carry _ the stuff. it’s hard to carry that amount of stuff with your hands.

"Wanna put this back before going over to Pogtopia?" Techno asked Dream, his voice tired, as usual

Dream wasn't sure exactly why they should do that but it made sense so Dream nodded "Ok," Dream said, following Techno back to the hospital.

They gave it to Skeppy and went on their way

_ "What the hell am I supposed to do with this, Bad? IDK WHOSE ANY OF THIS IS!" _

He'd be fine

The road to Pogtopia was a long one and Dream was 90% sure techno was either just a) fucking with him or b) really lost. Techno kept muttering about how he's never lost and everyone saying 'Techno lost' should shut up, it was kinda worrying but not the worst thing he’s heard this week so, eh, who cares.

When they finally reach pogtopia it’s inside a pile of dirt,  _ literally _ . And right beside a giant tower which Dream can only assume Tommy made before the explosion.

Wow, that felt like an eternity ago. Oh how Dream wishes he could go back to that time and stop himself from giving Wilbur the TNT to make past him notice Wilbur’s deteriorating mental health. But he can’t change the past.

Where were they again? Oh yeah, pogtopia. Techno took Dream down the spiralling stairs into the ravine for the refuged.

It was pretty cramped but there was plenty of light and it sure looked pretty. For a ravine.

Techno went through the chests at the bottom of the staircase. grabbing stacks upon stacks of potatoes.

While techno did that Dream checked out the farm behind him. It was a really big farm. Techno probably planted it

“Do you like my farm,” Techno asked in a monotone voice behind Dream

Dream jumped a bit, startled by Techno’s sudden appearance. “Yeah it’s nice,” replied Dream before Techno could say anything about him getting startled. Techno still laughed at him

"You're infuriating," Dream playfully growled, looking through the chests too bc why not, Techno still laughed at him.

"Why are there redstone blocks everywhere??" Dream asked as they walked around Pogtopia

Techno was silent for a moment before answering

"Tommy was mad at Wilbur for something, he decided to turn all our diamonds and redstone into blocks and 'decorate' the place with it, and some other redstone equipment," Techno chuckled "Wilbur got so annoyed," Techno smiled sadly.

Dream nodded.

Dream continued looking around. There was a Nether portal on one side, besides that was a room full of Redstone and other gadgets, they seemed to set each other off, then there was two chests.

"Is this Tommy's room?" Dream asked Techno, peaking his head of the room.

Techno looked over to where he saw Dream. "Yeah, that w- is his dumbass room. He got stuck under 2 pistons for an hour in there." Techno chuckled joining Dream in Tommy's room

"I'm guessing Tommy has even more dumb stuff in his chests," Dream chuckled along with Techno

"What chests?" Techno asked, eyebrows knitting together

"T-the chests in his room?" Dream stuttered, confusion visible on his face, despite his mask

"Tommy doesn't have chests," Techo said, worry following his steps. 

Techno slowly stepped into Tommy’s room, Dream moved over to let him in. "Ugh," Techno grunted annoyed noticing the lock. "Lemme grab my sword real quick," Techno ran out and grabbed it from one of the other chests, Dream waited for him, worried.

Of course, Techno grabbed his netherite sword what else would he grab? Techno slashed the lock and it fell to the ground with a loud thud. The men were quiet as Techno opened the chest to see what was inside. 

"This- this is Tommy's stuff," Techno said alarmed

"Isn't that good?" Dream asked, running his hands through his hair in worry.

Techno shook his head. "Something happened to Tommy- he- he wouldn't leave his stuff lying around like this," Techno explained swiftly

The air was stifling

"Then Tommy has to be around here, right?" Dream reassured his friend

Techno nodded wordlessly, he  _ had  _ to around here. Techno and Dream looked at each other for a moment before nodding and went in opposite directions, each in silent agreement.

They searched pogtopia for what had to be the hundredth time.  _ Where was Tommy.  _ They searched literally everywhere, the mines, the-

Techno swore

"Did we search the- what is it called pog path? Prune?" Techno gasped out, both out of breathe from searching

"Prime path????" Dream asked befuddled

"Yeah that," Techno said

"That's in Manberg and SMP right?" Dream asked, confusion rising until it clicked, "Tommy made another one didn't he"

Techno nodded, "it goes all the way to Manberg"

Dream shook his head fondly at the thought of it- it was such a  _ Tommy _ thing to do.

"Thats a lot of distance to cover," Dream said determined

Techno nodded, "Let's go"

They ran all the way through the Prime path until they reached the edge. They both looked at each other and nodded once again, going through again breaking down walls if they had to

The duo continued to search the path until they made it to a turn Tommy made, they had once covered up the turn when Schlatt invaded the tunnel.

"Why is there a random piece of cobblestone there?" Dream asked tilting his head towards the once lava pit, now hole of obsidian.

"I think Tubbo made a bridge and Tommy kept breaking it? I don't know I was taking a nap," Techno answered, seemingly coming to the same conclusion as Dream.

Dream jumped to the other side of the pool and placed another cobblestone block under his feet, as to not fall, the try-hard that he is. Techno on the other hand just jumped, like a sane person.

Dream noted on the yellow dyed wool making it so that this part of the tunnel is unable to see Pogtopia. Dream kept leaned on the wall to his right with his hand when suddenly Dream fell to the right "AGCK"

"Huh?" Techno said looking at his fallen, literally, comrade, "hah idiot" Techno made fun of Dream, who was rubbing the back of his head.

"Shut up Techno! How was I supposed to know there was more?" Dream all but pouted.

"I haven't seen that bit," Techno commented and Dream paused.

Dream jumped onto his feet, all acrobatic like and the boys continued on.

"This definitely isn't the way to Pogtopia, or anywhere really," Dream whispered mostly to himself. Techno didn't respond. 

They continued to walk around, and despite earlier falling Dream kept his hand on the wall. This tunnel was nothing like Tommy's. It was dimly lit with only a few sparse torches, just enough to make it so that mobs don't spawn but definitely not enough for it to be called light. It was just mined out and seemingly lead to nowhere.

This place was depressing. The tunnel was long and winding. It was silent enough that if Techno unsheathes his sword it would sound as loud as a scream. They couldn't hear anything but their own bated breath

From somewhere in the hall they heard a strangled noise.

Techno and Dream's head snapped towards the sound. Before even identifying the noise both ran towards it. They ran until they saw it.

Both men had identical faces of horror.

"Tommy!" Dream screamed

Techno tried to open the cage keeping his little brother trapped _ his little brother is trapped _ before resorting to using his sword to destroy it.

Tommy was huddled in a corner, shivering. There was nothing in the cage but Tommy, and a blanket.

Techno ran over to his little brother "Tommy..." Techno muttered

Tommy was somewhere in between being awake and being asleep, his eyes weren’t focusing on anything, nor was he moving.

"Tommy I'm going to pick you up, okay?" Techno said softly

Dream noticed Tommy was sweating and panting, he was basically a sack of skin and bones. "Check his temperature"

Techno put his hand onto Tommy's for forehead, "Shit," he hissed

Tommy leaned into the cool touch. Techno picked him up.  _ This is Techno's little brother.  _ His brothers were hurt. Techno could barely focus on anything other than his brother in his arms

"We should get him to a safe place," Dream said, putting his hand on Techno's shoulder. Techno nodded.

They reached Pogtopia in a couple of minutes and put Tommy into bed. Techno tucked him in.

"I'll inform the others, you go get medicine," Dream told Techno. Techno nodded grabbing the potions and healing items they would need.

Techno came back to Tommy silently squirming in pain

"It's okay Tommy, your safe now, your safe," Techno comforted the crying child. Techno ran his hand through Tommy's matted hair, "I'm here, you're okay Tommy, you're okay"

Tommy slowly stopped squirming and ended up just panting hard. Techno heard the ding of the brewing stand finishing.

"I'm going to get the medicine for you okay, Tommy?"Techno said pulling away

Tommy let out a strangled cry as Techno pulled away. Techno couldn't leave his brother, not like this.

"Okay, okay I wont leave," Techno breathed out

Techno took a wet rag and put it onto Tommy's forehead, "Hey Dream can you get the medicine from the brewing stand?" Dream nodded.

Dream gave Techno the medicine for Tommy, as well as a bottle of water, for obvious reasons.

"Dream help me make Tommy drink these," Techno said and Dream nodded. Dream lifted Tommy into a sitting position and Techo lifted the water up to Tommy’s lips.

They couldn't take Tommy back to the hospital in his condition. They'd have to wait until Tommy's fever went down to move him.

They'd wait by his side the entire time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you might be thinking this is taking so long also how is tommy-centric. but listen. tommy doesn't reappear until chapter one and he gets water in it and
> 
> and I just wanted- and I just needed him to- and- TOMMY CAN'T DRINK HES UNDERAGE
> 
> be haps. he gets water. and chapter 2 in an hour. be happy you idiots.

**Author's Note:**

> I already wrote chapters 0.5-2 just need to format it <3 expect it up by tomorrow
> 
> maybe you should leave kudos? and a comment? JK THIS IS AN ORDER LEAVE A KUDO AND A COMMENT OR- OR- OR SOMETHING! *looks at tommy* give me attention or I wont give him water
> 
> #givetommywater2020


End file.
